


Unfinished Brencer Kink Fic

by Ryden_trash_2008



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Facials, Kissing, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Vibrators, cockring, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryden_trash_2008/pseuds/Ryden_trash_2008
Summary: Look at the tags :)Also why the hell did I write this?





	Unfinished Brencer Kink Fic

He recognised his mistake straight away. Before even Spencer had noticed what he’d done, after all, he’d been quite discreet about it. The interviewer hadn’t even noticed, and if it hadn’t been for Spencer’s perceptive ways, maybe he’d have got away with it. It wasn’t even Brendon’s fault.The interviewer had mentioned his paper-rolling habits, Brendon had checked his pockets for paper, and casually readjusted his aching dick into a more comfortable position...which happened to go against Spencer’s rules. God, he was fucked.

It wasn’t like Spencer was a cruel Dom, he didn’t set impossible rules, he didn’t try to control everything in Brendon’s life (not that their job would really allow him to), and he certainly didn’t abuse his power over the other but when he set a rule or gave a direct command, he did NOT like to be disobeyed. And he’d given Brendon two specific rules for this interview:

1) Do not talk over your Master unless you’re prepared for a punishment

2) Do not, under any circumstances, touch yourself until I give permission

“Okay, I think that’s all for now. Great talking to you guys, hopefully we’ll talk again soon.” The interviewer finished, shaking both of their hands firmly. Dallon knocked his shoulder against Brendon’s in a friendly gesture, not that any fans would’ve seen it that way. “Spence and Ry are off to have some BFF Time™️ and I thought you and I could hang out.” Dallon told Brendon casually, but the younger man wasn’t fooled.

“Spence wants you to make sure I don’t break anymore rules, doesn’t he?” Brendon asked, rolling his eyes, and Dallon shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of gesture. “That, and I genuinely want to hang out for a bit. Ryan’s had enough of discussing your kinky sex life for the day, and Zack’s busy.” Brendon scoffed and gave Dallon a mocking-but-fond look. “What the fuck d’you think he’s talking to Spencer about right now, dude?” Brendon and Spencer’s D/s dynamic wasn’t secret by any definition inside the band. Dallon and Ryan frequently assisted Spencer in messing with the vocalist and vice versa, with Zack often in the loop as well.

While Spencer wasn’t a cruel Master, sometimes their scenes got too intense to stay just between the two of them, or the scene was too extended/public (involving interviews or concerts) to plausibly be kept private. Any genuine punishment scenes, where Spencer was actually wound up, were a whole-band matter, because although Spencer had never overstepped a boundary due to frustration before, he wanted to be as sure as possible that it would never happen. Dallon’s medical expertise was brilliantly useful whenever whips were used, as he could immediately decrease risk of infection, and Ryan’s ability to talk both Brendon and Spencer down whenever they freaked about going too far had proven useful on multiple occasions. All of this led to them being a rather tight-knit band, with very few secrets. There was just no need for it when the four of them were all so intimate with each other already.

Dallon picked the vocalist up bridal-style and carried him all the way to the tour bus, dropping him on the sofa and flopping down on top of him. “So, how mad d’you reckon Spence’ll be?” The taller man asked with a smirk. “I mean, I don’t think he’ll be out of his mind with frustration, I reckon it’ll be more of a reminding-you-of-your-place punishment.” Dallon continued contemplatively. “Hell, I might see if there’s a place for Ryan and me in your scene. D’you remember the last time we all punished you? Fuck, that was great.” Brendon nodded, it had been amazingly hot, Spencer whipping him with a belt whilst Dallon pissed in, then proceeded to fuck his mouth and Ryan meticulously brought him to the very edge of coming and back until he’d run out of tears. All because Brendon had touched himself in Dallon’s bunk as a way of trying to make Spencer jealous.

Dallon shifted on the sofa, pulling Brendon with him until the younger man burrowed into his side, head resting on the older man’s chest. “Also I was told to do this by Spence.” Dallon whispered as he adjusted Brendon’s underwear in a way that caused his hard-on to strain uncomfortably against the fabric. The two men lay there, snuggling (in a platonic and totally manly fashion) whilst watching some shitty movie on TV until the bus door opened.

Instantly, the atmosphere changed. Spencer didn’t even bother saying anything to his sub before pulling him into the bunkroom. “Enjoy your kinky sex!” Dallon called, with Ryan’s laughter bouncing off the walls of the lounge.

“You’ve been disobedient, B.” Spencer growled in a seductive tone. “You thought you could even get away with it for a moment didn’t you, slut?” Brendon nodded, staying silent since he hadn’t been told he could talk, and he was in enough trouble as it was. “Safeword?” Spencer checked in, tenderly stroking the other man’s cheek. “Camisado.” Brendon answered in a whisper. Instantly, the tender touch changed into something a little more sinister. “I think,” Spencer began, pulling his submissive’s clothes off. “That you, my sweet little slut, need to be reminded of who’s in charge here. That you need to be reminded that you’re under my control, that I own you, that you do. As. I. Say.” Brendon nodded, unable to stifle the whimper that came out as Spencer finally freed his cock from its fabric prison. “Look how hard you are for me, B. Look how hard you’ve been all day. Just think, if you’d done as I’d said, Dallon would be right. We’d both be enjoying some nice, kinky sex right now. But because you’re disobedient, I don’t think you deserve that pleasure. I think you deserve to be spanked, B. So that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to spank you twenty-five times, I’m going to fuck your ass until I’m close, and then I’m going to come on your face, and you’re not going to come. Then, I’m going to put a cock-ring on you, so that you can’t come, when I give you a special surprise. After that, we’re going to go and sit in the lounge with our friends, and only when they go to sleep, will you get to come. Maybe. It all depends on how you take this, B. Ready? Count them out for me.”

“One.” Brendon moaned sinfully, eyes already blown with lust as he felt the familiar stinging sensation on the backs of his thighs and his ass. When Spencer got to twenty, he stopped and flipped the older boy over. “Twenty—fuck. Twenty-one.” Brendon whimpered as Spencer landed a sharp spank to his perineum, followed by two to his balls, one to the base of his cock, and finally one to his sensitive cockhead. “Such a good boy for me, B. So proud of you.” Spencer murmured, gently rubbing Brendon’s hip with one hand, while slicking up his own cock with the other. Without much of a warning, Spencer thrust into his sub, moaning at the tight heat. “F-Fuck, love your ass, B. L-Love you, so good for me.” Brendon whimpered as he felt his orgasm building with each of Spencer’s thrusts hitting his prostate.

After only a few minutes, Spencer withdrew and began jerking himself off, aiming his cock at his beautiful submissive’s face. A few moments later, Brendon felt his Master’s release hit his face in spurts of thick come, and it was all he could do to keep himself under control as he felt a little of the substance on his lips. Spencer reached down, securely fitting a silicone ring behind his boyfriend’s balls and locking it at the base of his shaft. Brendon grunted as he felt what must be Spencer’s surprise being rubbed over the head of his dick and massaged into his frenulum. “F-fuck.”The submissive whined as he felt a tingling sensation and realised what the surprise had been; arousal gel. “You good, B?” Spencer asked, pulling on an old pair of boxers before softly ruffling the older man’s hair. Brendon nodded in response. “Lemme just put something on, and we’ll go right in.” The vocalist murmured, halted by Spencer’s hand clamping around his wrist. “Did I say you could get dressed? I didn’t think so, babe. Just for that...” The drummer retrieved a medium-sized vibrating buttplug from their ‘special’ bag and lubed it up, before working it into Brendon’s ass, so that it was nestled snugly against his prostate and turning it on.

As Brendon’s knees buckled, Spencer caught him and carried him bridal style into the lounge, not particularly caring that their two bandmates were still in there. As soon as the duo entered, Dallon looked up, patting the space next to him for Spencer to sit down on, before tutting at Brendon. “Damn, B. Really fucked it up this time, huh?” It was clear from the look on his face (and the matching look on Ryan’s face) that they expected for Spencer to make his sub kneel on the floor. When the two men realised that wasn’t the case, they gestured for Brendon to sit on their laps, despite them both being in only their underwear, and Brendon wearing nothing. Spencer scoffed loudly, “We’ll share him.” He announced, motioning for the vocalist to lie across all three of their laps, his head resting comfortably on his Dom’s inner thigh, and his ankles locked under the skinny guitarist’s knees. Ryan quickly resumed whatever shitty movie had already been playing, Dallon ran his hands up and down Brendon’s sides, and Spencer carded his fingers through his sub’s hair tenderly.

“Is everything okay with you guys now? Have you done your kinky punishment shit?” Ryan asks, placing his hand lightly under Brendon’s ass, causing the younger boy to squirm a little, but not complain. “So, how long is Brendon being punished for?” Dallon asks calmly, as he starts to rub the sub’s back in a gentle massage. Spencer smirks “Well, I thought until you two go to bed, but that’s not very fair on you guys really. So I’m not sure, what do you think?” Brendon stays silent, hoping that one of his band mates will take pity on him. “I say we take the ring off him and each fuck his face. If he can come from just that then fair enough, if he can’t then he has to let Spence ice his dick and just deal with not coming.” Spencer’s eyes light up at the idea and he immediately removes Brendon’s buttplug, then the cock-ring. Brendon whines audibly at the sudden emptiness, before he’s forced to be quiet by Spencer roughly shoving his cock down his sub’s throat. As soon as Spencer comes (directly into his sub’s mouth), it’s like a switch in Brendon and his orgasm feels as though it’s approaching too. Dallon smirks, taking his place in front of Brendon and...fuck, fuck, no...wrapping his hand tightly around the base of Brendon’s shaft to prevent him from coming. “Hope I didn’t ruin anything for you, B.” Dallon says with a sarcastic grin, causing Brendon to flip him off. Instantly, Ryan’s distinctive moans echo around the lounge, as Spencer says loudly, “Maybe you should hurry up, B. I don’t think Ry can get it up again so soon, and he’s nearly spent.” Although Brendon tried to speed up the pace of the blowjob, it’s to no avail, as Brendon feels Ryan’s come spotter across his sensitive ass. The feeling of Dallon releasing on his face (Spencer has specific rules about other people coming inside Brendon) pushes him to the edge, but it’s not enough to get him over, and Brendon’s not gonna risk anotherpunishment for touching himself. Instead he merely lets out a sigh of defeat and lies on the floor of the lounge. “Aww, such a good boy for me, B.” Spencer teases, pressing a gentle kiss to the other boy’s forehead, before leaving the room briefly. Brendon is brought back into reality by a painful burning sensation, as Spencer had decided to be a complete sadist, and press the ice into the tip of his sub’s slit. The overload of sensation, presumably, is what causes Brendon to pass out, naked and horny on the bus carpet.

Brendon comes to only a few minutes later to hear the bath running. Instantly, he summons up as much energy as possible to try and get to the bathroom where the sound is coming from but his efforts are useless, as he discovers for himself when instantly his legs give out and he crashes back to the floor. “Shit, B. You okay?” A voice asks, but it’s not Spencer’s voice, it’s Dallon’s. Strong but tender arms pick up the exhausted sub, and Brendon feels himself being carried all the way to the bathroom, and gently positioned in the tub. “Are you okay with me washing you? Spencer said that sometimes after a scene, your muscles cramp up too much to wash yourself.” Dallon’s voice is concerned, and he waits for Brendon to nod before he so much as touches the younger boy again. By the time Dallon’s massaged and rinsed the shampoo from his hair, Brendon manages a couple of words at a time, despite still being somewhat under. “Is Spence okay?” The vocalist asks softly. Dallon winces, revealing more than Brendon probably should’ve known in his current state. “He’s with Ryan.” Dallon says soothingly, as he helps Brendon to wash the dried come from his face and body, and although that undoubtedly makes Brendon feel at least a little better, he can’t help but blame himself for freaking Spencer out. Dallon helps the shivering man into some underwear, before leading him to the lounge, bundling him up in a blanket, and holding him close as the TV fills the anxious silence until their other two bandmates are back.

Spencer’s eyes were red, as though he’d been crying, and his voice catches slightly when he first speaks. “B, I-I’m so sorry. I just got so caught up in the scene that I didn’t think, none of us did. I’m so sorry.” His arms extend towards Brendon, but don’t actually touch the vocalist , as though afraid that he’ll be rebuffed. Brendon shakes his head, “It’s okay, babe. Just don’t freak like that, okay? You worried me.” Dallon rolled his eyes. “Seriously guys, go snuggle in bed, we’ll see you in the morning.” Spencer gripped Brendon’s wrist tightly, as though silently begging him not to leave, and the couple exchanged goodbyes with their bandmates.

Once the duo arrived at Brendon’s bunk, the younger man felt himself being pushed backwards until he was lying down. “Shift your hips babe.” Brendon murmured, gently removing his boyfriend’s jeans and manoeuvring Spencer until his shirt was off too. “I think you worry too much about me when we do intense scenes. I love that you care so much, but there’s no way I’m just gonna leave you for misjudging something so minor.” Brendon lay on top of the drummer, all of the skin-on-skin contact making their conversation feel more intimate. “It’s your health, B. What if I ‘misjudged’ when whipping you and accidentally caused nerve damage or something? You passed out, how could I not be scared?” Spencer shuddered and his voice caught in his throat slightly as he murmured “I don’t think I could live without you.” At that moment, Brendon could actually hear his heart break with empathetic concern. “You’ll never have to.”

Without saying anything else, Brendon wriggled his way to the bottom of the bunk, shoving Spencer’s abandoned clothes over the side. The sub then proceeded to start kissing every inch of his Master’s body, up to his waist, avoiding his cock and instead skipping up to his stomach. Once Brendon had reached Spencer’s forehead, he kissed back down to his Master’s cock and began mouthing at it through the other man’s boxer-briefs, refusing to remove them until Spencer growled at him. The older man tossed the undergarment to the other side of the bunkroom, where it landed on...fuck...Ryan’s pillow. Regardless, Brendon knew he had a blowjob to finish and a Master to satisfy. He swirled his tongue around the tip of the younger man’s cock until Spencer was on the verge of tears, unable to catch his breath for long enough to tell Brendon to move on. Deciding that the younger man had had enough of that sweet torture, Brendon lowered his head, allowing Spencer’s cock to hit the back of his throat as he sucked on him eagerly, snaking one hand up to the younger man’s left nipple. He twisted it slightly at the same time that he dipped his tongue into the other man’s slit, before proceeding to do the same with Spencer’s right nipple, an action that proceeded to tip the younger man over the edge. “Thank you Sir.” Brendon murmured before curling up into the drummer’s side. Spencer wrapped his arms around his sub, kissing his forehead and gently stroking his hair. “I love you, B. So so much.”

“THAT’S REALLY SWEET SPENCE, BUT WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR UNDERWEAR ON MY PILLOW, YOU PERV!” A disgruntled Ryan yelled, followed by Dallon’s valley-girl “Ewwww!” Instantly the snuggling duo burst out laughing, Brendon’s laugh especially resounding off the walls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
